Angelical
by Spencer16
Summary: Le maldice de nuevo entre dientes mientras toca las "ligeras atribuciones" de aquel ser que no se dignó a volver una mirada hacía ella por años y que ahora cree que puede tener el más ligero poder sobre ella.


**Para los que vayan a leer, esto salió de mi frustración y rabia luego de oírle a una maestra decirme que Dios sería vengador y cruel conmigo por decirle que no creía en muchas de las cosas que nos decía, ¿Cómo puede siquiera saberlo?... En fin, no espero alabanzas por él (ni siquiera creo que las merezca), solo es una forma de desahogarme y evitar que mis instintos asesinos surjan.**

**Acabo de recordar, para quienes dijeron que querían en una continuación de Encuentro, estoy pensando hacerla y ya está tomando forma (¿No sienten como mis instintos asesinos desaparecen poco a poco?) pero hey, algo de apoyo moral (léase más reviews) no me vendría nada mal.**

**Teen Titans no es mío, pero tomo sus personajes porque son mi mejor fuente de inspiración.**

* * *

Risas, llanto, películas, pizza, peleas, charlas profundas, banales… Lo ve todo, lo siente todo de nuevo en un latido de corazón. Su cuerpo se mueve, mientras sus emociones, conmovidas pero aceptando su decisión, deciden mostrarse colaborativas elaborando en su mente las despedidas que no podrá tener y las muchas sensaciones que se auto prohibió.

Siente su corazón estrujarse mientras crea un escudo a su espalda que los protegerá de la energía residual que pueda quedar de su ataque, y-aunque se siente egoísta de aceptarlo-le protegerá a ella misma de las emociones que pudieran emanar de ellos al comprender lo que está a punto de hacer. No pueden gritarle, así que su corazón no se verá conmovido; sus ojos solo pueden descargarse contra su espalda, así que no tendrá que cerrar los propios para ignorarles; lo único que tiene que hacer es impedir el flujo de sus emociones, porque de otra manera sabe que esas emociones harán equipo con su instinto y su decisión se verá en la basura, cosa que no puede suceder porque ellos son su familia y lo que está a punto de hacer es lo que debe hacerse por la familia ¿Verdad?

"No pueden moverse y la energía solo se detendrá cuando haya cobrado una vida, es mejor que tome la mía a la de ellos" se auto convence cuando el miedo-maldito sentimiento de su parte humana-le grita que se aparte. Siente la luz del ataque cegarla por un momento y luego el calor propio de la energía le impacta. No puede evitar notar que después del primer momento de agonía, todo parece más brillante y perfecto.

Oye su nombre cuatro veces, de cuatro maneras diferentes antes de caer al suelo cual muñeca desmadejada. La oscuridad, siempre amiga y consejera, le envuelve suavemente, llevándole en brazos a lo que apostaba sería su castigo por ser la hija de un demonio, lo cual, si se le permitía opinar no era en absoluto su culpa.

Despierta en un lugar increíblemente blanco. Tanto que sus ojos lagrimean apenas verlo y tiene que cerrar y abrir los ojos por intervalos para acostumbrarse.

Su mente trabaja rápido buscando miles de explicaciones lógicas. La más acertada parece ser que está en la enfermería de la torre, pero la descarta casi inmediatamente por el fácil hecho de que la enfermería de la torre nunca ha lucido tan perfecta como el lugar donde está y porque el ataque fue demasiado fuerte como para que ella pudiera resistirlo. ¿Dónde demonios está?

Oye un ligero chasquido a su lado y se encuentra con una nota con caligrafía perfecta, recostada sobre un florero blanco que contenía unas flores… blancas. Rueda los ojos ante la obsesión del diseñador de la habitación por el color antes de tomar la nota con curiosidad.

_Bienvenida sea. Puede encontrar su ropa en el armario ubicado frente a usted._

_Sus dudas serán resueltas. Recuerde que en este lugar está prohibido invocar demonios._

Relee con cuidado la nota en busca de cualquier señal que indique que esto es una broma increíblemente bien elaborada. Luego, con cuidado, levanta la sabana (blanca) que le cubre, para descubrir que en efecto está desnuda.

Siente el sonrojo antes de que aparezca. Cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos pero luego de unos segundos se da cuenta de que a pesar del arrebato de vergüenza y confusión que acaba de tener-dos emociones lo suficientemente fuertes como para haber roto al menos el jarrón-no ha sucedido nada.

-¿Qué d…-se detiene bruscamente al recordar la advertencia mientras un perfil de donde se encuentra se elabora en su mente, para exhalar un-: rayos?

Si esto es una broma, ni todos los héroes del mundo lograrán evitar el suplicio que le espera al autor intelectual en el momento en que deje de sentir que la habitación está dando vueltas.

Se levanta con la sabana cubriendo su desnudez y cuando es seguro que puede mantenerse en pie sin caer, corre con pasos ligeros al armario, colocándose como puede lo que sea que es eso que le han dejado para vestirse. Cuando se mira al espejo-que admite no haber notado- tiene dos cosas seguras: primera, con esa especie de túnica tiene un extraño parecido a su madre y segunda, que quien quiera que se está haciendo cargo de ella tiene que ir a un psicólogo por su obsesión al blanco, ya para nada normal.

Esta tan distraída notando la perfección de todo lo que le rodea, que tarda un momento en notar un aleteo a sus espaldas y una pluma que está haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Se pregunta vagamente que tan desconcentrada está para no notar un espejo y una especie de pájaro en una habitación tan pequeña antes de sentir que el color huye de su rostro. Hay dos grandes y emplumadas alas-¡Alas!-saliendo de su espalda, revoloteando ansiosas. Por supuesto son blancas, en un tono tal que las perlas de la tierra parecerían beige a su lado.

Tiene ya la certeza de donde se encuentra y con ella la de que dejar salir sus emociones no causara una tragedia mundial. Entonces la ira se desborda de ella y grita todos los insultos que sabe pueden insultar a quien le tiene en tal situación en todos los idiomas que conoce sabiendo que entenderá cada uno y presintiendo que conocerá el siguiente antes de que ella lo formule.

No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando finalmente su voz se vuelve algo ronca y su colección de insultos se ve agotada. Lo que puede tener seguro, segundos después cuando lee una nueva nota es que debió pasar más tiempo buscando ese tipo de insultos que leyendo novelas que en su momento se veían realmente tentadoras.

_Espero que disfrutes tu estadía tanto como pareces demostrármelo. Por si quedase alguna duda, efectivamente te encuentras en el Cielo, tu nuevo hogar indefinidamente. Espero que no te moleste que me tomara algunas…ejem… ligeras atribuciones._

Le maldice de nuevo entre dientes mientras toca las "ligeras atribuciones" de aquel ser que no se dignó a volver una mirada hacía ella por años y que ahora cree que puede tener el más ligero poder sobre ella.

En ese momento, la idea de estar siendo torturada en el infierno junto a su padre comienza a tomar carices inimaginablemente atractivos.

_No sé si te has dado cuenta que el ser todo poderoso tiene ventajas como saber exactamente qué piensas. Tal vez esto que voy a mostrarte cambie un poco tu opinión sobre tu nuevo trabajo._

Dice la nueva nota que aparece frente a sus ojos mientras la idea de dejar de leerlas y simplemente ignorarlo hasta que se harte de ella pasa por su mente.

Una pantalla de televisión aparece frente a ella. Le da una mirada (solo por la sorpresa de que no sea blanca, no hay curiosidad en el hecho) y piensa que es algo realmente ostentoso para alguien que mantiene a sus servidores terrenos bajo el mandato de la búsqueda de la perfección en la pobreza, antes de darse vuelta decidida a tomar la actitud de la adolescente caprichosa que debería ser de no ser por sus padres. Pero Él, sabe cómo atraer su atención.

-¿Raven?

Reconocería esa voz incluso en el más profundo de los infiernos-realmente una vez lo hizo-y no solo por el hecho de que le veía todas las mañanas sino porque era esa misma voz la que tenía como ancla cada vez que sentía hundirse demasiado.

-¿Robin?-vuelve a ver la pantalla con repentina emoción, para descubrir que está viendo uno de los noticiarios de Jump City

Se siente como Chico Bestia cuando se pregunta cómo es que obtienen la señal. Rueda los ojos. Si puede leerle la mente, debe resultarle un hecho insignificante captar un canal de televisión.

-Ella nos salvó la vida, más veces de las que puedes imaginar-dice su líder con expresión seria-Su sacrificio fue la muestra más grande de amor que pudo tener para con nosotros y le estaremos eternamente agradecidos

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de la separación del equipo?-pregunta una periodista

Ve como en un espejo que Robin frunce el ceño y una expresión de dolor aparece fácil de percibir a pesar de la máscara. Siente su corazón estrujarse de nuevo, con más fuerza que la última vez que había sentido un dolor como ese, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin ser llamadas. Malditas fuesen sus emociones apenas probadas, que le estaban haciendo negar con la cabeza con la esperanza de poder influir en la respuesta de Robin.

-Estamos aquí para honrar a nuestra hermana, no para responder preguntas estúpidas-dice Cyborg poniendo una mano en el hombro de Robin, no había notado que estuviese allí-Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos un funeral al cual asistir

Robin asiente antes de que la cámara enfoque a la periodista y la televisión se apagué.

_Si te dijera que tu misión es protegerlos y mantenerlos unidos, ¿Seguirías deseando unirte a tu padre?_

-Solo dime donde tengo que firmar y comenzaré cuanto antes-pronuncia ocultando con su tono más monótono el millón de emociones que luchan por salir. Sabe que no servirá de nada, teniendo en cuenta con quien habla, pero le ayuda a ella a sentirse más fuerte.

* * *

**Si lastime a alguien por algo de lo que dice aquí, no es si no decírmelo y esta historia desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra. Insisto en que la hice para liberarme un rato y que no espero que sea recibida con bombos y platillos. Si tiene buena acogida, tal vez, solo tal vez, haga una continuación y aún menos probable, pero no imposible, le convierta en algo más largo. **

**Por ahora solo me despido. **


End file.
